Udo Jine and His Pet Horse Named Sano
by Starlite-Destiny
Summary: OneShot: Everyone's favorite crazy villain finds a horse and names him Sano. I LUV JINE! REVIEW! Rated for very slight language.
1. Default Chapter

Udo Jine and His Pet Horse Named Sano  
  
Starlite: This is a fic with no purpose, just something idiotic and funny to pass the time. Uhuhuhuhu!!! By the way, I don't own RK or Jine, but I do own Jine's parents and "Sano". Uhuhuhuhuhu!!  
  
Jine: Stop stealing my laugh! Uhuhuhuhuhu!!!  
  
Starlite: No.  
  
………………………………... ...  
  
Jine was 37 years old and lived in Kyoto, Japan. As he walked home from the market one day, a silver horse jumped out from behind a telephone booth and tackled Jine to the ground. But just when he was about to let out a scream for help, Jine realized that the silver horse was only licking his face, not trying to bite it off. At that moment, Jine decided to keep the silver horse as a pet. And on the way home he decided to name his pet silver horse ''Sano.'' When Jine and his new pet finally got home, guess who was standing on the front porch? That's right, it was Jine's mother, Maiko. And boy was she surprised to see a silver horse following Jine into the yard! ''What in world is that?'' shouted Maiko.  
  
''It's a silver horse, Uhuhuhu!'' answered Jine.  
  
''I can see that, Jine, but what on earth is it doing here?'' said Maiko.  
  
''It's my new pet! Uhuhahahaha!!!'' answered Jine.  
  
''Oh you think so do you?'' remarked Maiko. ''I wouldn't get your hopes up. You know how your father hates silver horses. But, well, I suppose you can keep him until your father comes home.''  
  
And with that Jine grabbed Sano by the scruff of the neck and led his new pet into the house--even though he knew his father was probably going to disapprove. Once in the house, Jine and Sano played and played, that is until Jine's favorite television show, ''Emeril Live,'' started. At that point Jine forgot all about Sano having an unsupervised run of the house. That is until half way through ''Emeril Live,'' when Jine was brought back to reality when he heard his father shout, ''DAMN!!!! Jine! Get your ass in the living room...NOW!!''  
  
With that Jine rushed into the living room to see what all the fuss was about. When he entered the living room, there stood his father, Ryuji, pointing toward the couch. ''Will someone please explain that?'' asked his father.  
  
Then, as Jine followed his father's finger to where it was pointing, he instantly knew what his father was so upset about. There, smack dab in the middle of the couch, was the biggest pile of horse poop he had ever seen! ''I don't EVEN want to know how that got there,'' said Ryuji. ''But you had better get it cleaned up now! And you had better get rid of whatever it is that could have done such a thing!''  
  
Well, knowing his father as well as he did, Jine knew there was no sense even asking his father if he could keep Sano for a pet. So without hesitation, Jine set out to find where Sano was hiding. After a few minutes of looking, Jine discovered Sano crouched beneath the table that Jine did his killing on. ''Come on, Sano, it's time to find you a new home. And hey, don't look at me that way, I'm not the one who did the dirty deed on the couch! Uhuhuhuhu!!!'' scolded Jine. ''Thanks to you I'll never get to have my own pet horse!!"  
  
And with that Jine led Sano out of the house and down to the local slaughter house. They had a pet section and Jine knew the owner would find Sano a good home as a can of dog food. So after saying good-bye to Sano, and thanking the owner of the slaughter house, Jine walked backed home and attempted to drown his sorrows by gulping down a dozen beers. But Jine's party came to an abrupt end when his father reminded him about the mess he had neglected to clean up. Midway through the clean-up, Jine suddenly became thankful that that was the last time he would have to do that.  
  
The End.  
  
………………………………........  
  
Starlite: And so ends a completely useless story. I love useless storys.  
  
Jine: More like a completely stupid story. Uhuhuhuhuhuhu!!!  
  
Starlite: Any way, REVIEW!!! Check out my other fics! Bye! 


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

_**Important Author's Note!!!**_

I have created another account, and intend on continuing writing there. If there is a fic that you would greatly want me to continue, please message me at either this account or my new account, JumpingPantsSauce, and I will. I still love all of my previous material, but would like to get past my childish writing ways and do not have enough time in my day to go back and fix all of my errors. Thank you so much for all your support over the years as Starlite, and now I would love it if you would support me now as JPS.


End file.
